dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Rip Hunter
}} Rip Hunter is a mysterious time-traveler from the future who works to ensure the safety of the time stream. Leader of the time-police known as the Linear Men, Hunter has saved many timelines from chronal imbalances and is responsible for inventing the time traveling machine known as the "Time Sphere". Background With his childhood unknown, Rip Hunter spent his entire life preparing for enemies a time traveler would face before secretly traveling to the 21st century and finding employment at Booster Gold International as inventor and chronal scientist "Doctor Ripley Hunter". When Booster Gold contracted an illness that could only be cured in the 25th century, Hunter "developed" a time machine and transported himself, Gold, and several associates into the 25th century, where they were temporarily stranded in a world devastated by nuclear war. After returning to the 21st century, Hunter deduced that the apocalypse they had encountered had been engineered by the Illuminati, an ages-old secret society established by Vandal Savage. With his colleagues, Hunter assembled the Time Masters; a group dedicated to travelling through time, to thwart the Illuminati's plans. While successfully thwarting the group and Vandal Savage, Hunter became stranded in the prehistoric past before managing to return to the present by unknown means. As time moved on, Hunter secretly protected many of Earth's heroes of different eras from time-traveling villains. In one of his more public adventures, he took members of the Justice Society of America back in time to fight the villainous Per Degaton and later joined a team led by the Immortal Man to prevent Vandal Savage from killing Superman. Around this time, he officially joined the Linear Men (an evolution of his Time Masters team) and helped protect the time-space continuum through several chronal conflicts, including Zero Hour. After the Infinite Crisis incident, Hunter investigated the time stream anomalies that cropped up as a result of the Multiverse's return and teamed up with Booster Gold once again to prevent Mister Mind from consuming the parallel Earths. Combat Statistics Involvement *Rip Hunter first appears in person in the game in the Kahndaq part of the A Rip in Time 4-player operation. *Rip Hunter is an ally in the Justice For All raid. Associated Equipment *Time Sphere *Time Sphere Fragment Display Trivia *Rip Hunter first appeared in Showcase #20 (May 1959). *Rip Hunter's 21st Century headquarters is the "Time Lab"; a heavily fortified facility in upstate New York from which the Time Masters initially staged their campaign against Vandal Savage and the Illuminati. Following the dissolution of the team, Rip relocated the "Time Lab" into a hidden "time-locked" bunker beneath the Arizona desert to avoid detection. *Rip's primary headquarters is "Vanishing Point"; a floating fortress located within a metaphysical dimension that lies at the end of the space/time continuum. It exists during the last possible moment in the universe, the last nanosecond before entropy ends everything. The fortress is the headquarters of the Linear Men, a group of volunteer time travelers who have taken it upon themselves to police the time stream. *Rip's childhood origins and true name are closely guarded secrets to protect his child-self from enemies that could time travel to kill him in the past. *Although he prefers the solitude of a laboratory, Rip is trained in martial combats from societies and cultures from across time. *The original members of the Time Masters would go on to form the Smith-Baxter Group; a time-travel consultancy firm overseen by Hunter, after the team's dissolution. *Rip is a silent partner behind the Planet Krypton restaurant chain. Gallery File:RipHunterModel.png|'Character Model' RipHunterCom.png Ep 25 241.jpg Cm75ANIXEAgTkIB.jpg A Rip in Time - Stage II 8.jpg Justice For All Raid 7.jpg See also * Legends of Tomorrow External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Tech